tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Infiltrating Trenton
Log Title: Infiltrating Trenton Characters: Over Kill, Barghest, Interrogator, and Tele-Viper 5201 Location: Trenton, New Jersey Date: 10/2//2018 TP: America Burning Summary: Cobra sets up for their assault on Trenton, New Jersey. Prepping demolitions and troop placements within the city for a surprise attack. As Logged by Barghest. The dead of night, and while many cities, and their suburbs, see activity in the small hours of the day, Trenton is seeing many small pockets, clinging to the shadows. Vipers of various stripes are being moved into the city, and Z-Vipers are the most 'carefully handled' of their number. There is no intention of a march, or a blitzkrieg to claim the capital of New Jersey - this time it will be an ambush sprung from within it's own borders and walls. Cobra Agents have been dispatched, to prep incursion zones, and even possible locations for distraction, or demolition, once the attack begins. Over Kill has his BATs in position, ready to back the agents that are dispatched. One more city, one more day. Tele-Viper 5201 says, "**K-Pop is softly being played over the Cobra channel**" Barghest is among a group being HALO'd into position, the drop plane having already gone past some time ago, the vipers with him watching digital readouts before they pop their chutes and begin a slowed descent. Barghest says, "Infiltration agents, prepare for your ingress points. Remember your command codes for the special packages." This man changes out of his uniform and into civilian clothes. Interrogator is in civillian garb collecting intelligence and making sure everything is flowing the way it should. Tele-Viper 5201 hums to himself as he checks over his gear, walking with a small group of Alley Vipers to his escort. He raises up his phone, and snaps a selfie of himself in motion. His low basso voice says with a bit of pride, "Hashtag Infiltration." He pauses, "Wait no, InYerBase...nah, that won't work, this isn't 2011..." He thumbs at his phone, then gets nudged by one of the Alley Vipers. "Yeah yeah, Hey I gotta provide content for my fans here." The TV draws out in his other hand a signal transponder. "Yeah, looks like we should set up near the Starbucks over there." The Alley Viper stares at him, 5201 adds, "Like...probably inside." The Alley Viper continues staring. Finally 5201 confesses, "I need a latte." Tele-Viper 5201 says, "Eon nareul weonhae, neon naege ppajeo, neon naege micheo" Chute opened at minimum safe distance, Barghest and the HALO squads begin their descents. Several pop their chutes too soon though, several squads moving off course, landing in alleys, and only a small number of them on the rooftops they're supposed to. Grumbling, the former Viper checks a HUD readout while getting comm notices from the off kilter squads It's not a good way to make the start, he'll admit - though not out loud. Several clear signals reach him, and in turn he checks in over comms, informing the others Barghest says, "Highland is busted, sticks in the wind, ingress needs to be re-worked. Squad commands check in, status reports." Interrogator listens to the radio chatter and monitors troop positions on his smart sunglasses. So far it doesn't appear the Cobra forces have been detected. Upon hearing about Highland's difficulty, he begins to adjust the plans. Interrogator says, "New ingress being sent." FIVE MINUTES LATER: Tele-Viper 5201 is still arguing with his escort, "Its just a damn latte! There's nothing in the mission charter that says we have to go without proper caffeination." The Alley Viper rolls his eyes, "The mission briefing specifically said 'No snacks." 5201 stamps his foot, "A beverage is /not/ considered a snack! I will die on this hill!" The AV puts his hand on his pistol, "We can do that." Suddenly 5201 is the model of civility, "So we need to route the beacon this way? Is...is that okay?" He starts antsy legging it towards a junction box. The Alley Viper rolls his eyes through his mask. Tele-Viper 5201 hums to himself with the same K-Pop beat he was listening to, "Gonna get shot if I don't do this right. hmmmmMMmmMmmMmmmmmmmmmmmmm" He looks over some cables, and kneels down to add in his own very special Cobra additions to the cityscape lines." Barghest says, "Copy that, distributing data" As Barghest sends the greenlit data to the squads in Highland, he decides to take a gutsy move, the zip-line team on the next building is missing, but he needs to plant a beacon of his own, even as other members of his group go to their business Barghest says, "I'm jus' a li'l black raincloud... 'overin' unda, t'oney tree..." Not realizing he's singing as he goes, his tune has a sudden 'huck!' end it and next thing the others see, he is airborn, legs moving as if he could run mid-air, Barghest fires his ascender in between the buildings, engaging a rear-facing launch that strikes home just as the hook impacts and sets. Muffled cheers go up as he slides along to the center of the next building, planting his first of several beacons that begin directing the Z-Vipers in the sewers into position beneath in the service tunnels. Interrogator snickers at the singing but keeps paying attention to the mission. He continues to make the necessary adjustments as new data comes in "Check it out, these guys left their wifi unlocked....I'll just...there we go." TV 5201 taps onto his datapad, then rucks up. "Okay, so since the only damn way I'm getting a venti latte is by getting this done...ALEX." He looks accusatory at the Viper with him, "then we're just going to do this at the cell towers proper. Minutes later, he looks up at the cell tower, having gotten inside the gate. "Huh....that....is very tall." He hears a gun cock behind him, then lowers his head defeated. "Right...." Tele-Viper 5201 says, "*the K-Pop fades away*" Tele-Viper 5201 says, ">>>SONO CHI NO SADAME! JOJO!!!<<<" Barghest says, "Top direction there, Overwatch - Oi. Enough with the damn four hunnert girl team songsters eh?" Letting the vipers on his rooftop begin a web of zip-lines, which will be soon cut down once forces are moved to their appropriate zones, Barghest finds himself at the rooftop access for the US District Court of New Jersey. Sliding down with rappelling clamps on one of the elevator lines, he descends into darkness. In the depths, guided by building data and info filtered by Interrogator, he begins planting a series of charges in the service tunnels beneath. Several breach charges on the primary gas lines, and a pair of incindiaries to light it off. In several other locations, through downtown, all the way to the river, several more of these styles of breach and burn charges are set by other viper teams. Barghest says, "Getcha marshmallows ready ladies an gents eh? Heheh" He sends a green signal to Interrogator to let him know all is in place once he is alerted by the other squads of their placement. Connect Spike has disconnected. Interrogator smiles at the transmission and climbs a fire escape to the roof of a buildiing. He thinks, "I HAVE to see this." Tele-Viper 5201 says, "Anyway, I was thinking of a 'Cobra signal' we could shine up in the night sky. Anyone?" Tele-Viper 5201 finishes his linework, snapping another Cobra ring around the cell tower. The Cobra overlay would be remotely operated by the Tele-Vipers to control communications, and prioritize their own. He hits the ground, and opens up his suitcase laptop. Green lights flicker as he taps a few keys. "I'm in." He says malevolently. A few minutes later, he's quietly working, then sighs, "This was so much easier in video games." Five minutes later, he's still finetuning the telecom systems, "Suuure could go for a drink, right about now." He adds passive-aggressively. Tele-Viper 5201 pages: this one is working out pretty well. I suppose for non-actiony SCS like this, there's no real need for a recap pose sometimes. Hmmm You paged Tele-Viper 5201 with 'That's what I was thinking' Tele-Viper 5201 pages: I think some things may still need interaction, but this particular one isn't hurt by the lack of it. *writes notes* Interrogator swears in Russian as he stumbles on the roof and sits to check his right ankle. Tele-Viper 5201 pages: after this is over, I had a thought I wanted to run past you about a different plot Barghest says, "Would be a bit of a show, wouldn' it eh?" Barghest slips through a hatch in the sewers, toggling one of his comms and muttering <> engaging several squads of Z-Vipers in the river to start crawling up drainage pipes. Above, on the rooftops, small huts designed to look like masonry, others like HVAC structures. In alleys and several parking garages vehicles and blinds have been set up, and a number of sewer locations have even been set up with hydro and swamp vipers getting ready to go. As troops even begin moving into basements and storage holds, Barghest continues directing, sending locations for demo teams to plant charges on small buildings, at structural points designed to bring them down swiftly, and provide cover zones, and cleared tank paths for the conflict to come. Barghest says, "E'rone knows that a raincloud, don' eat 'oney, norra nip..." You paged Tele-Viper 5201 with 'Sure, fire away :D' The wavelengths weren't coming together. "Come on, you son of a..." He fiddles with the little add-on penstick to help manipulate the radio waves. "Bah! Its hopeless. Trenton is my Waterloo." He sets down the laptop, and storms about, pacing. The laptop blinks green, as if on its own, fixing the issue. Or it may've just been lag. 5201 pauses when he sees it, then spreads his hands wide. "Hah! Ah.....Denny Crane!" said as in way of exultation. The Alley Viper looks at him, with a head tilt. 5201 responds indignant, "Don't tell me you didn't watch Boston Legal. Come on, man. Shatner's finest work." Tele-Viper 5201 says, "So yeah we're totally patched in, all....secure-ish and stuff?" Tele-Viper 5201 says, "That...wasn't meant to sound like a question?" Interrogator says, "If I have to come check it myself, I am going to be VERY upset." Tele-Viper 5201 says, "No no, we're good." Tele-Viper 5201 says, "Totally good. All sorts of good. 5353 was just saying how secure we were. Impossibly secure he said." Interrogator says, "You're 5201. I'll remember that if anything goes wrong." Tele-Viper 5201 says, "well...." Tele-Viper 5201 says, "Sure?" Success, something Cobra's forces were looking for after Norfolk, and then the stymieing in Philadelphia. The flood of data from the network patch in by 5201 lights up everything like a Christmas tree. Barghest says, "Looks like it's clear, Overwatch. I'm reading green signals, patching to you. Command units, egress and return to Camelot." Those not being left behind in the city begin moving to the edges of the city, where various vehicles of multiple degrees of upkeep wait, allowing for the dozen commanders following with Interrogator and Barghest start to slip away. Beneath the surface of Trenton, in its' walls, and beneath the floors, sleeping viper pits await their moment to strike.